1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement in a process for producing fresh water from brine by extraction with hydrocarbon and evaporation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The basic process with which this invention is concerned is described in several patents including coassigned U.S. Pat. No. 3,392,089 issued Jul. 9, 1968.
This process, which is a high pressure-high temperature liquid-liquid extraction of fresh water, is capital intensive because it requires a high pressure indirect heat exchanger (shell and tube) to cool down the hydrocarbon-water solution so that the solution formed during the extraction step separates into a hydrocarbon layer and an essentially salt-free water layer.